


Best Self

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan Stark being bullied, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov is a good aunt, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, peter parker is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: “Mo? What happened?” Peter asked, coming to stand by the doorway.“Nothing. I just fell.” Morgan lied. She didn’t need her family of superheroes knowing she couldn’t handle a bully."
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Natasha Romanov & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 24
Kudos: 213
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Best Self

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SATURDAY!
> 
> I have good news! I have officially tested negative for Covid-19. What a relief.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: Current favorite artist is Billie Eilish.

Morgan walked into the Lake House after school after her friend’s mom had dropped her off. The six year old put her backpack on the hook by the door it belonged on. She kicked off her shoes and made her way upstairs to the bathroom where she cleaned the cuts on her arms and hands from getting pushed on the ground. She winced at the sting.

“Mo? What happened?” Peter asked, coming to stand by the doorway.

“Nothing. I just fell.” Morgan lied. She didn’t need her family of superheroes knowing she couldn’t handle a bully.

“Hmm. Well I think I know what will help.” Peter got down to his sister’s eye level, “How about we skip homework for now and cuddle on the couch until mom and dad get home later?”

“Can we make hot chocolate? It was a pretty rough day.” Morgan sighed as she unwrapped a bandaid.

“You’ve got it.” Peter promised.

~

Tony found his kids asleep on the couch Friday evening. He covered them both up with a blanket and went to the kitchen to see about dinner. He groaned at the mess from what looked like hot chocolate prep. Peter and Morgan knew better than to make a mess like this and not clean it.

Pepper came in shortly later, “This is a mess. What happened?”

“Hot chocolate?” Tony explained as he scrubbed the pot used.

“I’m going to order a pizza so we don’t have to clean, cook, and clean.” Pepper kissed his cheek.

“Pizzas, honey. We’re feeding a super human.” Tony reminded her as she walked away to find her phone.

~

Morgan sat alone at lunch. She ate in quiet blinking back tears. It was fine. Morgan H. Stark didn’t need friends or people that liked her. Morgan sighed. She still wanted friends. Why didn’t anyone like her?

Morgan cleared her lunch and went to grab her jacket. She knew where someone was that always loved her. She was going to find him. Morgan walked the short distance to Peter’s school and went inside the large building. She stood on tip toes at different classes trying to find Peter. She didn’t, but she did see his friend MJ. 

Morgan beamed and opened the door, “MJ!”

MJ glanced over dropping her pencil from where she had been doodling, “Morgan, what are you doing here?” 

The teacher paused and looked at MJ, “You know this child?”

“I do. May I be excused to take care of this?” MJ stood up not really caring if the instructor gave approval or not.

~

  
  


MJ hugged Morgan when they made it to the hall because her eyes were already filling with tears, “What happened, Mo Mo?”

“I got so sad at school and I just wanted to come see Peter but I don’t know how to find him but I found you first. Don’t be mad.” Morgan didn’t let go of MJ.

“I’m not mad, but I think we should find Peter and have him call your parents.” MJ reassured the brown eyed girl who reminded her so much of her brother. They may not be related by blood but no one would know that looking at them.

“Is Petey going to be mad?” Morgan fretted.

“Never.” MJ smiled and led the girl down the hallway.

~

“Tell me again. YOU just LEFT your SCHOOL in the MIDDLE of the SCHOOL day?” Peter sighed as Morgan explained how she had ended up at his school.

“MJ said you wouldn’t be mad.” Morgan looked at her feet.

  
  


“I’m not mad, Mo. I’m trying to figure out how I keep you out of trouble with our parents.” Peter sighed, pulling out his phone calling his dad.

“You should be in school.” Tony told the teenager.

“I am. You know who else is at my school?” Peter gave Morgan a side hug of support knowing she was worried about her punishment for this.

“MJ and Ned?” Tony guessed.

“Morgan.”

“That wouldn’t make sense, Pete. That would mean she left school and walked there by herself.” Tony wasn’t amused by this joke.

“Well…” Peter switched the call over to a video, “I think that was a really good guess of what happened.”

“Morgan Stark.” Tony took a minute to breathe, “I’m coming. Stay with her until I get there.”

~

Peter had convinced his dad to sign him out early since he was there anyway. The drive home was quiet. Tony was stewing. Morgan just looked out the window. Peter was anxious. He wanted to fix this so Morgan didn’t get in trouble. He just didn’t know how.

Tony parked the car and turned off the engine when they got home, “Pete, go inside. I want to talk to Morgan.”

“But I—“ Peter protested.

“No, Pete. I know what you’re thinking but you can’t take this one for her.” Tony glanced at a text that came up from Pepper telling him to go easy on Morgan.

“Can’t you just ground me instead?” Peter pleaded.

“Inside. I won’t ask again.”

Peter grumbled the whole way inside of the house.

~

“Mo, slide up into Pete’s seat. Let’s talk this out.” Tony told his youngest who hadn’t said a word in her defense.

Morgan unbuckled and slid up to the front seat. She crossed her arms and looked down.

“Mo, you know that leaving school wasn’t safe.” Tony told the anxious six year old.

“I just wanted Peter.” Morgan said never looking over.

Tony sighed, “You should have gone to the office and called. We could have figured it out.”

“You would have made me stay at school and I hate it there.” Morgan pouted.

“Why do you hate school?” Tony lifted her chin and she glanced over finally, “I’m not mad, Baby. We’re just talking.”

“No one likes me there, Daddy.” Morgan cried.

“I’m sure that isn’t true.” Tony ignored a call from Happy.

“No one sits with me at lunch or talks to me. I don’t get invited to birthday parties. Lucy pushed me on the playground and laughed even though I got bad cuts.” Morgan listed off her reasoning behind her statement.

“Well Lucy should have gotten in trouble for that. Did you tell a teacher?” Tony didn’t like that he was just hearing about this, “And I thought those were from falling? Lying? That’s wrong too.”

“Everybody likes you and Mommy.” Morgan wiped a tear off her cheek.

“You know what I think?” Tony helped Morgan over to sit on his lap and hugged her close, “I think that they just don’t know you well enough yet because anyone who did would love you right away.”

“You have to say that. You’re my dad!” Morgan protested.

“Hmm. I bet Petey would agree.” Tony shrugged, “And Uncle Happy.”

“And Auntie Nat.” Morgan thought out loud.

“See lots of people love you.” Tony smiled.

“I still eat lunch alone.” Morgan frowned.

“I think we could fix that.”

~

Morgan didn’t know what her Daddy had planned but he promised her she would find someone to eat with at lunch that she knew. She walked into the lunch room and saw her aunt. Natasha waved at her from where she sat and Morgan beamed and started walking that way.

She walked by a table and Lucy stuck out her foot and she tripped. Morgan cried out in pain as she hit the floor. Morgan calmly breathed through the pain before getting up and collecting her lunch box. She found a seat across from her aunt.

“You’re just going to take that then?” Nat frowned.

“I’m not super like everybody else in this family.” Morgan opened her lunch box.

“Hmm. I always thought you were better than all of us.” Natasha snagged a chip from her lunch box.

“What would you do?” Morgan asked her aunt.

“Nope. It doesn’t matter what I would do. It matters what you would do. You already know. It’s in your blood.” Natasha pointed out.

Morgan looked down before bravely getting up and crossing the room again. She stood in front of Lucy, “Lucy, do you want to come to my house this weekend for a sleepover and to play board games?”

Lucy laughed, “Why would I want to do that?”

“It’ll be fun! Just think about it.” Morgan smiled and walked away and sat back by Nat.

“Hmm. Kindness was not what I would have done, but that’s why you’re better than me.” Natasha passed over a candy bar, “Snuck this in for you.”

Morgan took it smiling, “You know why I chose kindness, Auntie Nat?”

“Why?” Nat asked.

“Kindness doesn’t cost anything, but being mean costs something. It cost me my jeans because now they have holes in them. I don’t want to do that to someone else.” Morgan explained.

  
  


“Very good reasoning!” Natasha praised, “Always be your best self. No matter what. We don’t like you because you’re like us. We like you because you’re you.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
